


New Kid In Town - Take Me Away

by Dragon_and_Lamb, RawrGoesTheDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, Cute, Fluffy, Homophobic Language, Little bit of angst, M/M, shy!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Lamb/pseuds/Dragon_and_Lamb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrGoesTheDragon/pseuds/RawrGoesTheDragon
Summary: Castiel Novak is the school's personal scrapegoat, and many kids like to take their anger out on him. Enter, Dean Winchester, a handsome devil was a passion for saving things, including Castiel, his new best 'friend'. Poor Dean doesn't know what he has gotten himself into!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel clutched his books tightly, hissing under his breath as he was bumped into his locker. The group of guys laughed loudly, words like ‘faggot’ and ‘little bitch’ being tossed around like common vocabulary. The boy shook his head, and turned around, only to meet the most gorgeous green eyes from across the room. He took a sharp breath and slid his blazing blue ones away, rushing to get to class before the bell.

 

“Class! I need your attention now!” Ms Murray called out, and Castiel slowly raised his head up to her. Beside the short teacher, stood the tall, freckled, green eyed boy. As their gazes met again, a lazy smirk crossed the unknown boy’s beautiful features. “Class, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, go sit next to Castiel. He’s the one with the black hair and blue eyes.”

Dean hunkered over and sat down, a wide grin on his face. He was silent until he leaned over, closer than Castiel was comfortable with. “Do you have a pencil I could borrow?” He asked, that delightful smirk dancing on his lips. 

Cas’ eyes flashed with uncertainty, and in a surprisingly deep voice as he answered, “No. I do not. Maybe Lidia does.” 

The girl in front of him gasped and turned around, “Don’t say my name Faggot, I don’t want it tainted by your disgusting voice.”  
The new kid seemed taken aback, “Wow, that was a little harsh.”

Lidia giggled and ran a hand through her blonde hair, “You’ll understand soon sweety.” She winked at him, and Castiel felt disgust creep through him as Dean grinned back at her. Great. Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sighed into his sandwich, his eyes drifting towards The Group, where Dean Winchester himself, had decided to sit. The blue eyed boy had honestly thought that Dean would be different from all the rest of the bullies and bitches, but he was obviously wrong. Cas sat on his own, away from everyone else, like usual. Not many people actually wanted to sit with him, and if they did it was Crowley and his drugged up friends. Not the sort of people Castiel liked in his company.

 

The boy took another bite of his sandwich, deciding to contemplate the flavours and textures of the bread and salami instead of the addition to The Group that was weighing heavily on his mind. His eyes snapped up in shock as someone sat beside him. His heart rose as he thought it would be Dean- but of course it wasn't. It was a much younger boy with long hair and a cute little frown. Castiel blinked in surprise, but before he could say anything, the boy began to speak.

 

"Hey, do you know why hell my brother is sitting with those guys? He promised me he'd sit with me for the first day of school and as much as I hate how he does that, he's supposed to do it." The boy said matter of factly.

 

Cas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "W-who are you? And, w-why would I know what your b-brother is up to?"

 

The boy shrugged, "I'm Sam Winchester. And I saw you staring at him, so I thought you may know something."

 

Castiel began to splutter, "I- I was no-not staring at Dean! I was just thinking in his direction!" Instantly, Cas' cheeks went red and he flushed in shame, turning to look at his hands which sat in his lap.

 

Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Right. Anyway, I guess I'll sit here and eat my lunch, if you don't mind?"

 

Shaking his head mutely, Cas reached into his pocket with his vibrating phone. It was a text from his older brother, Gabriel.


End file.
